EunHae ou pas
by SOM-house
Summary: Alors alors, EunHae ? ou pas ?


Auteur : LiaSun

Pairing : Ah ah …

Rating : K+

Quand LeeTeuk vit YeSung et HeeChul sortir du salon exaspérés, il compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et pensait savoir ce qui ne pouvait pas aller. Ça faisait un mois que la même personne était le sujet principal de la fatigue et de l'exaspération générale du groupe. Enfin presque générale. EunHyuk ne semblait pas plus que ça toucher par le comportement de son ami.

- C'est encore DongHae ? Demanda LeeTeuk  
>- Oui, il recommence. Il me tape sur les nerfs.<p>

Et oui, ça faisait un mois qu'à chaque fois que DongHae se retrouvait face à son ordinateur était prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable ce qui avait le don d'énerver un bon nombre des Super Junior. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il rigole qui les énervaient les plus c'était le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi il rigolait sans cesse car à chaque fois qu'un de ses camarades s'approchaient de lui pour regarder ce qu'il faisait sur son PC, celui-ci fermait la page. Mais ce qui devait être le plus agaçant était surtout en lui-même, le rire de DongHae qui était le rire le plus chiant à entendre du monde, surtout quand il était continu.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose LeeTeuk. C'est devenu insupportable, dit YeSung  
>- On pourrait lui confisquer son ordi, proposa HeeChul<br>- Et prendre le risque qu'il se mette à hurler plutôt que rire. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit le leader.  
>- C'est pas Kyuhyun non plus. Il criera au début puis après il se calmera.<p>

Ils eurent tous les trois la vision de Kyuhyun hurlant à s'en casser la voix, se roulant par terre les larme au yeux quand ses trois ordinateurs étaient tomber en rade, en même temps. Ils ne voulaient pas renouveler l'expérience. La voix de DongHae quand il criait était mille fois plus désagréable que celle de Kyuhyun. Ils devaient trouver autre chose. C'est quand le dit KyuHyun entre dans la pièce qu'une idée leur vint.

- Vous me faites peur à me regarder comme ça les gars, dit KyuHyun apeuré quand il vit ses trois aînés s'approcher de lui une drôle d'expression sur le visage.  
>- KyuHyun...<br>- Euh... Oui. HeeChul tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça tu me fais très peur. LeeTeuk dit lui.  
>- On a besoin de toi Kyu, c'est urgent, dit YeSung poussant ses compatriotes pour faire face au plus jeune.<p>

KyuHyun commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Ses aînés lui faisait peur à le regarder comme ça. Ce qui lui fit le plus peur c'est quand leur regarde changèrent en espoir. Ca devint bien trop flippant pour lui. Il essaya de s'esquiver mais à trois contre un, il n'avait que très peu de chance d'arriver à son but.

- Euh... qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je ferais n'importe quoi ! Finit-il par dire.  
>- C'est DongHae. Il faudrait que tu ailles pirater son ordinateur ou je ne sais quoi pour voir ce qu'il y fait, lui répondit LeeTeuk.<br>- Ah ! Ça ! Fallait me le demander plus tôt. C'est déjà fait, leur appris le cadet.

KyuHyun était du genre curieux. Très curieux et avait aussi tendance à s'énerver très vite surtout quand on le déconcentrait pendant ses parties de jeux vidéos. Il avait donc été pirater l'ordinateur de DongHae pour voir ce qui le faisait autant rire, au moins, il aurait eu la raison de l'hilarité du poisson et aurait au moins pu comprendre. Mais il n'avait pas comprit. Ce que DongHae faisait à longueur de journée c'était lire des fans fictions notamment sur lui et EunHyuk. Mais cela n'avait vraiment rien de drôle au yeux de KyuHyun. Les écrits de leur fan étaient souvent de base qualité, excepter quelques unes bien entendu, mais ce que lisait DongHae ne cassait pas des briques. Ils les fit voir à ses aînés qui restèrent stoïques face à la bassesse de ce que pouvaient écrire leur fan. Ils en avaient presque honte. LeeTeuk coucher avec HeeChul mais ils avait vu ça où ?  
>Même s'ils savaient à présent la raison de l 'hilarité de DongHae, le problème n'était pas régler. Pour se faire, LeeTeuk convoqua tous les membres du groupe le soir même dans le salon.<p>

- Un des membres du groupe. Si celui là, ne c'est pas reconnu, je pense que tout le monde voit de qui je parle. DongHae, tu es exaspérant, fatiguant et très chiant. Je comprend que tu aime lire des choses nulles sur nous sur internet mais s'il te plaît, fait ça ailleurs qu'ici quand les autre aimerais lire regarder la télé ou être sur l'ordinateur tranquillement. Ou alors apprend à rire silencieusement. De plus, j'aimerais savoir ce qui te fait tant rire dans ce genre de choses parce que je doit avouer que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Oui, pour votre information, DongHae lit des fan fictions sur nous ou plus précisément sur EunHyuk et lui-même, d'où dont hilarité.  
>- Alors il nous fait chier depuis tout ce temps à cause de fiction pourri ? S'exclama ShinDong qui semblait près à aller frapper DongHae.<br>- Il semblerait. DongHae nous attendons votre explication.  
>- Elles sont drôles c'est tout, répondit calmement DongHae.<p>

Enfin presque calmement. Il semblait se retenir de rire.

- J'en ai lu et elles sont plus chiantes qu'autre chose, dit KyuHyun.  
>- J'adore les scène de cul qu'ils écrivent. Elles sont si peu réaliste que s'en est drôle, répondit DongHae qui semblait de moins en moins retenir son rire.<br>- Je les ai trouver plutôt réaliste moi.  
>- Non mais attendez. Moi en dessous ? Ils ont été chercher ça où ? Avec Hyukkie, j'ai toujours été dominant. Pas vrai EunHyuk ?<p> 


End file.
